Atem (LLY
" wait a sec i have water powers" o,0 ~Atem from LLY if you want more info about Atem or Yami Yugi click on the links Background you may know him from Yugioh but in LLY he is know as the 3rd hero of hyrule , the Egyptian Pharaoh or the 3rd member of the team in LLY yugioh timeline Atem is an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who sealed his soul within the Millennium Puzzle. His soul took on the identity of Yami Yugi, which resided in the body of Yugi Muto, after Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. He is the center piece of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, and is the reason for all the events that transpired during the series. LLY timeline & Darklink X Atem Atem come back from the dead to (plot A LLY & Plot B DarkXAtem ) Plot A ( LLY ) Atfer 6 years that Yugi & Atem when thier separte way s Atem was still in his time untill atem came back to yugis wolrd but never knew that he would end up in deroit, Mi when he met midna (the twilight princess) he heard about twilight realm (in other wolrd the shadow realm) he soon lrean that hecame back for a unkown reason .later on he has to team up with the hero of time Link & codered but, he never knew he was choen as the 3rd hero of time.so hes now with link & codered with other people he join them for the adventure of an life time. Plot B (DarkLink X Atem) for infor go to darklink page Atfer atem was brutely raped. he started to be ashamed of himself & srarted to be afraid of beening touch from being a rape victum. some how Atems eyes trun blue atfer he woke up he lost the red from his purple eyes. he was visted by Nayru, the Hylian Goddess of Wisdom in his dreams & gave him powers for him to unlock whenever when needed. this was a thankyou gift for protected link from being more tortured by Shadow Atem. (aterm was protecting Link from Shadow Atem that why Atem was geting more tortured than link by every day than shadow atem was less torturing Link untill Link was safe from Shadow Atem but he was still was locked up in his cell untill darklink freed him . wihout Link who will save Hyrule from Ganondorf?). atem some how lost his voice. due to the fact that he was sceaming at the top of his lungs during Shadow atem raped him,cuseing to hurt his vocalcords wich is why he sounds alittle younger than he was . atem has change since that day . he knew that Shaow atem runien his Life & there nothing he can do about it. he was basicly tries to hide his tears from his friends , Link , & even yugi. ( this was during Link move to domnio city from hyrule . the kingdom was in it peaceful times) about a month later Khalek had return. claiming that he could not stop thinking of Atem and the romantic moment they had shared in the dungeon. With uncertainty, Felt the same way about Khalek before his body has change from DarkLink & still his love for him still lives on in Khalek . Khalek asked Atem out on a date to which the ancient pharoh accepted. Category:LLY chatcers Category:Brotherhood of LLY Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Chosen ones Category:Soul Brother (fusee)